


Jealousy

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Eddie is not happy that Buck stole the fire truck with TK.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 368
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another awesome prompt I got on my tumblr:  
>  _Eddie is angry that Buck decided to steal a truck from Tk and didn't call him_
> 
> _And yes, he is jealous :)_

“Nice working with you, man,” Buck hears TK speak as he walks away.

“Yeah you too,”

Buck stands there, still slightly confused by the interaction he just had with TK. He looks over and he sees Eddie walking up to him, and Eddie does not look happy in the slightest. “What’s that look for?”

“Seriously?” Eddie asks, and Buck can’t help but let out a sigh.

“Okay. I was expecting Hen to yell at me for stealing the truck, but _you_? I’m surprised,” Buck says.

“I don’t care that you stole the fire truck, Buck, although I’m sure Hen is going to yell at you either way, and I’m sure Bobby is going to be even more pissed when he finds out about what you did,” Eddie says. “You didn’t call me. Instead, you stole the keys and took TK with you.”

“I didn’t call you because I haven’t seen you since we got here, Eddie,” Buck argues. “Besides, TK was super worried about his dad and neither of us wanted to sit around and wait when we already knew that they weren’t going to do anything about it.”

“They were working on a plan to get to Hen and Captain Strand _safely_ , Buck,”

“You saw the conditions they were both in when we got there. They would have died if we hadn’t gotten there when we did, Eddie!” Buck scoffs, and shakes his head. He goes to get in their fire truck, but Eddie grabs a hold of Buck’s arm, stopping him. “Eddie.”

“I’m not finished,” Eddie says, his voice calmer. “You didn’t call _me_. You went to TK instead.”

Buck stops for a moment, and then a small smirk starts forming on his face as soon as he realizes where Eddie’s going with this, and he looks over at Eddie. “No fucking way. You’re jealous?”

“I’m not-”

“You’re jealous. Eddie Diaz is jealous,” Buck laughs with joy.

“I’m going to kill you,” Eddie hisses as he glares at Buck.

“Now, now boys-” Hen speaks as she walks up to the two. “We’ve got a long ride ahead of us and I’m not putting up with this so get it out of the way now while we’re still here,”

“Where have you been?” Buck asks, raising his eyebrows at Hen.

“I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to Captain Strand. We went through a lot together, you know?”

Buck chuckles. “I’ll say. Karen’s going to kill you when she finds out,”

“Probably. What’s going on with you two?” Hen asks, looking over at Eddie curiously.

Buck snorts. “Eddie’s jealous because I hung out with TK,” he says, crossing his arms against his chest. “Look, you don’t have anything to worry about with TK, babe. He’s got a boyfriend, and it’s pretty serious. Well, from what I’ve hear anyway.”

“I can see who the jealous one in this relationship is,” Hen shakes her head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asks, huffing.

“I mean, Buck doesn’t seem to care that you spent your entire time with that girl Buck was fangirling about,” Hen says. She looks over and snorts when she sees Buck now glaring at Eddie. “I was wrong. Both of you have jealousy issues. Come _on_. We have to get going. Like I said, long ride ahead of us,” She jumps into the fire truck.

“You were with firefox this entire time? Really?” Buck asks.

“I mean yeah, but nothing happened anyways, Buck,” Eddie groans as Buck jumps into the fire truck as well. “If anything-” Eddie follows Buck. “You should be expecting a follow from firefox on Instagram, so you’re welcome.”

"Congratulations. Best boyfriend of the year goes to-" Hen says, and Eddie rolls his eyes.


End file.
